1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle battery charger that provides a charging current to a vehicle with a rechargeable battery for storing electric traction power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle having a rechargeable battery which is charged by an external charging current and a vehicle battery charger which provides a charging current to that vehicle have been known (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-160604).
The vehicle disclosed by JP-A-2011-160604 is configured to diagnose whether a contact of a relay interposed between supply lines for the charging current is sticking or not before starting the charging, when the rechargeable battery is charged by the external charging current.